1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive pointing device and a corresponding method, and more particularly to an interactive pointing device capable of switching capture ranges and a method for switching capture ranges.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of technologies, interactive multimedia devices become more and more popular. The interactive multimedia devices allow users to interact with sounds and images, so as to experience entertainment.
A control device is required to be used in combination with the interactive multimedia device. In addition to control devices for control through buttons, more advanced control devices are further equipped with technologies of pointing and motion sensing. Pointing is used to control a cursor on a screen as a mouse, and motion sensing is used to detect movement and rotation in three-dimensional space.
The pointing technology needs to use an image sensing element to detect a direction pointed by the control device. However, the image sensing element of the control device in the prior art can only output a fixed coordinate format. That is to say, the conventional control device can only be used in combination with a special host. If it is intended to use the control device on hosts of different specifications, for example, hosts with different resolutions, the cursor may be displayed at different positions due to the different coordinate formats. For example, in a host with a resolution of 720×480, if the cursor is in a corner of a frame, the corresponding coordinates are (720,480). However, if the same coordinates (720,480) are mapped to a host with a resolution of 1280×720, the displayed coordinates fall at a central position of the frame. That is to say, the conventional control device can only be corresponding to a host with a single resolution, and cannot support hosts with different resolutions.